Twins & Boredom
by Onyx JDShadow
Summary: A set of twins with a crazy past both fight for their freedom from their stepfather. They only want to be left alone! No such thing or luck with these two. Their wish becomes something else after the eldest of the twins is hit by a silver car. The other refuse to leave her twin's side... Sunstreaker/OC Sideswipe/OC Maybe Ironhide/OC and More than Likely Ratchet/OC later. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**JD: You don't have to read the first part it's just random research that I put in there. Senior year of High School I got bored and research random crap like that. lol. Well I just want you to know I AM NOT TRYING TO FORCE ANYTHING ON ANYONE just research and I DON'T even believe in some of that though some of it was proven.**_

* * *

When a child becomes to be it's given a soul of it's own. It has it's own path to follow and life to live no matter how short or long it may be. In most cultures if that soul was split and created twins, one would be evil other good and they can't live without the other.

Good and evil clashes but needs each other to survive. The people of old didn't understand this so one twin would be deemed the evil twin at birth then killed or sent off making the other twin being left alone into darkness by themself without their other half.

Twins in very few cultures represent life itself. Two halves of a whole. Yin and Yang. Opposites that drawn to each other. In these cultures it was look down upon to separate them.

Twins are two of one. Without the other is only half living for them. They need each other more than anything else. Even more than their soul mate. The soul that their soul is bound to for life.

Twins share a soul mate for if they are from same egg they share same soul. What would happen if they have different soul mates but only two souls reside in the two couples? They may live life to the fullest.

Soul mates are meant for each other. Their souls ache for it's partner and searches for it. Some believe in love at first sight and true love. Sometimes when a soul finds it's mate that's the case but normally not. True love is same away. When a soul finds it's mate it gives its all to it's mate.

These things are just meant to be. Sharing a soul explains how the mirror or identical twins know what's wrong with the other without words. They can feel the others pain, craving, and other emotions, even love. They can also feel the others thoughts, not read but feel them, have a general idea of them. Not all twins have these connections but some do. It's nothing more than sharing a soul. Nothing less than truly understanding and loving each other.

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**_Always, Only Each Other_**

Two girls that looks identical besides one has very short hair that ends just below her ears with orange tips. She also wore a lime green net shirt over her black tank top and black pants with lime green laces going down one leg, sewn in to the pants, and bright orange on the other side. Her high top converses were mix match too. Her right leg with green lace on leg's foot had an orange shoe on with two different laces in them, one black other lime green. The side with orange lace leg has a black shoe on with two laces, one orange other lime green.

The younger twin has long black hair with red and dark purple streaks. Her hair pull up into a high ponytail. Her shirt being black with red skull and crossbones on it. It's slightly baggy to hide her curves. Her pants being black with a chain that every inch has a skull or crossbones clip on it. Her pants has red doodles on them that you only would notice if you paid close attention to. Her shoes being steel toe boots that's black, steel tips painted dark purple, and red laces.

"Come on, Jack, we watch Star Gate yesterday!" the short hair punk rocker one slightly whine.

"But, Al, we never finish them, please." the longer hair Gothic one, Jack, turn to her twin, identical face to hers. She wore no make up besides lipstick that's almost dark ridiculously, black. It was mixed with a blood red shade to make it more her. Her twin, Alex, didn't wear any.

"But I don't like Star Gate!" Alex tried her best to talk her sister out of the show that she wants to watch. "What about Munsters?" Jack just gave her 'the look' that always answer the questions about when the other is being stubborn. That's their look that they give each other making other's think that they can talk to each other without verbally speaking it. They can but that's body language not 'physic' like everyone thinks.

* * *

Amanda Tylk and her husband Jack Tylk waited for the doctor to come into the office with their first born, Cassandra Tylk, sitting between them. Amanda had her hand on her over grown belly that has her next child.

The doctor came in and smile to the couple and young child waiting. "Mr and Mrs Tylk, little Cassie, I am proud to say you are officially pregnant with three very healthy children. If you would like I can tell you their genders." He smile when the couple hug and kiss. The little girl made a sour face to her parents.

"Please do, doc." Jack spoke up. They knew she was getting to big to fast so they were worry but having triplets would explain it.

"The first one is a girl." he started. "The second is another girl." he took a breath turning to the next page and smile. "The third is a healthy boy." he told them and she squeal holding her husband and daughter close.

* * *

**_~*~*~*Time Laps*~*~*~_**

October 12th in suburb of New Orleans there was a car accident. That day was of an emergency delivery of triplets. The boy died but two healthy girls were born. The parents both wanted a boy more than girl but both form a quick bond to a twin. The mother named her youngest at the time after the baby's father. The eldest of the surviving was named by their father after the unborn son. Jacqueline and Alexander.

The mother got extremely close to her little Jack-Jack and the father did same with his shadow, his Alex. Father was a truck driver and gone a lot but when he was home you would find him and Alex out in the garage working on the broken down Ford Classic truck.

* * *

**_~*~*~*Time Laps*~*~*~_**

The December of the year they turn twelve they got a call they never wanted. On the mountains up north, far away from their suburb home, close to New Orleans, their father's truck flip off the iced over roads.

The years past and their mother closed into herself. She blame the twins and by time they were fifteen she remarried. Her husband and her have another daughter, Miranda Lee. Miranda's father, Henry, started to pay one twin late night visits so they to ban together.

* * *

**_~*~*~*NOW*~*~*~_**

The twins are almost seventeen and curl up together under Alex's favorite blanket, Avengers from the Marvel Comics. They softly push each other laughing as the movie they both agreed to played. It was no other then 'G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra' which they both drool and play fight over the black, neighborhood friendly, ninja named Snake Eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_JD: Dum-Dum-Dum. *evil like voice doing the song you expect to hear right before something big happens* okay through with that x3_**

**_Sage: When will you post the next chapter of my story?  
_**

**_JD: Ummm... When ever I get my kindle?  
_**

**_Sage: Bad answer! *Starts crying like the idiot twins hurt her.*_**

*Everyone can hear loud footsteps running our way*  


**_JD: I am going to go before Ironhide kills me! *Runs off to hide*_**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: _**

**_Living Nightmares_**

Jack stood in much pain leaning against the wall of the school's office. She got into another fight. Her pure black outfit and semi black lipstick cover lips is always in the office. Today she has on her Nightwing, DC Comics, jacket to cover her bruised arms. Her twin came in and look worriedly at her.

"I'm fine, Al." Jack tried to ensure her. Alex knows better. She knows that the bruises she have from last night fight had to be hurting and maybe a few re-open wounds from newest fight. Lucky them it's last period. The bell rang and they walk out of the office together.

Alex has on an Iron Man jacket with a blue shirt that has Capetian America's shield on it. The jacket came off as she unlock her bike then look to her twin. "You're hurt so you'll ride Hulk. I'll ride your Flash." She referred to the green bike and red skateboard.

"No. I am fine just a little sore." Jack try to convince the shy twin.

Alex shook her head and gave the younger twin a look that only them and their older sister understood. "Jack, please." Alex sigh after the look didn't phase her. Alex is not good on skateboard but she isn't an idiot not knowing what she's doing. She can't do tricks and stunts on it like Jack but it goes same with Jack on the bike. They are mirror twins meaning everything about each other is mirror too, or at least that's how Alex sees it.

Alex put her foot onto the red board after looking at the bottom. It has a yellow lighting bolt and dark yellow wheels that has so many scratches and gunk on it, it's a surprise you can tell it's original color still. Jack sat uncomfortably on Alex's bike and look to her twin. "Do we have to?" Jack ask wiggling slightly.

"Just till you heal completely." Alex comfort her. Jack pull up her hood and slip on her pure black sunglasses. One last look to Alex shows them both being uncomfortable switching ways of transportation.

"You work tonight right?" Jack ask kicking the stand back and pushing off peddling. Alex kick the ground making the skateboard move forward. Alex move forward more to be close to her twin.

"Yeah. The little Daredevils need someone to watch them tonight. What about you?" Alex knew if Jack didn't work tonight she would crash on Alex's client's couch till time to go home.

"Dinner tonight." Jack smile. Both of them have total of six jobs together. Alex babysits, cook at the local dinner, and draws for people to buy. Jack is waitress/cashier at the local dinner, tutors math and history, and paints to be sold. That's the only reason they get new anything or even able to do anything really. But downside, they have to pay rent. Cassie, had a job since she was thirteen but never had to pay rent. Their stepfather told them it's rent or find somewhere else to live. They look for somewhere but no where would take two sixteen year old. That's their luck.

The twins got to the highway and split. Down the dirt road went Alex to her babysitting job, up the highway went Jack to her waitress job. Both of them knows everything about here.

They used to live in a suburb but moved not long after their father died. When their mother re-married they moved to his hometown, Middle of nowhere California. They both miss the suburbs of New Orleans, they had a lot of friends there. Here no one likes them. They are comic book nerds plus act like 'city folk' and always look 'shady.' Jack would be walking down a hall or dirt road then get ganged up on. Alex did too but because she's semi normal to them it wasn't as often.

Jack normal night was tonight. She worked till closing and about a hour before close Alex would come in and sit in their booth. Jack would order their normal food and they would eat together. They then argue with their boss, Miss Wanda, about paying and end up walking away like puppies that were kicked for losing the argument. Miss Wanda, a tall but slightly heavy woman was one of the sweetest you'll ever met. That how the twins see her anyway. She's an older woman, in her seventies, still running her Daddy's Dinner. She hire the twins for one reason alone, they were always hiding in her kitchen. She just put them to work and gave them checks. Alex loves how they were hire as does Jack.

Miss Wanda wasn't ever married or anything. She was engaged once but she says he went for another woman before their wedding was set. Alex always found it sad and wishes one day when she find the love of her life he wouldn't do anything like that. Jack swore off men. 'Only good man is a dead one.' Jack started to say out of Miss Wanda's normal way of seeing things. Miss Wanda use to tell them stories about her travels and even about the lives she lived as a dancer, but that was long before her father got sick and she came home.

On their way out of the restaurant they wave goodbye to Miss Wanda and her niece, Julia. Running ahead of Alex, Jack span around turning to face her twin. "It's the WEEKEND!" Jack scream on top of her lungs making Alex laugh at her. It's getting warmer out even at night but it still gets really cold at night. Wasn't freezing just cool compare to normal night in New Orleans.

Alex walked out to her and pull her to where her bike is chain up. Unlocking the chain and checking to make sure the the back was okay for her to stand on while Jack peddle them home. She push her bike and chain rap around her arm to where Jack is. Before she got across the street a car came swinging around the corner of the restaurant and hitting Alex and her bike hard enough to make Alex go flying over the car, Hulk went under. The car stop and out the driver's side came a man with brown hair that wasn't long just shaggy. It cover his eyes slightly and it in it's own way was neat even as shaggy. He move his hand through his hair showing his glowing blue eyes and he ran to where the twin laid. The other twin ran to her too. They both kneel down to her level and Jack help her twin up. Her right arm hurt more then it should.

"Crap, I think my arm is broken." She said and Jack move to her legs and saw her left ankle.

"Look like twisted ankle too." She said and then look to the older twin's face. "You'll need to see a doc." She said and then the worry of the bill hit them.

"How will we pay?" They both asked. They are saving up to move out when they turn eighteen they don't have money to spend on this and surely their mother and step-father won't pay for it.

"I know someone that will come out here." He said standing up going back to his car. Alex hits Jack's arm and motion her to follow the idiot that ran her over. Jack did and the man step out of the car looking to the twins.

* * *

**_JD: So what's going on? Who is this sexy stranger that ran over our lovely Alex? How will Alex get around without her favorite thing in the world, besides her sisters? Ohhh... till next time ;3_**

**_Alex: Jack wanna get her?  
_**

**_Jack: Yep._**

**_Alex: When?  
_**

**_Jack: Lets wait to see what happens next._**


End file.
